daws_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
∑mareatians
∑mareatians (Homo sapiens Electus) are a Human (Homo sapiens) sub-species, that first appeared in the 1700s. The species were most likely the result of something in the DO NOT ENTER DOOR. ∑mareatian is pronounced s mɛ ā′shən, or Ss''-mare-are-tea-ann', but they are also referred to as Emily's. They don't like to be called Humans. Sigma (∑) is the '18'th letter of the Greek alphabet. May have been a Greek innovation that simply meant "hissing", that has been adopted by the ∑mareatians. The Great Rebecca of ∑mareates was born 10/08 (10+8), in the year '18'00, which might be why sigma is used. If this is the case, this might be why the orbital period is 3'''18 '''days on ∑mareates, as the planet was made artificially by Rebecca. Appearances ∑mareatians look a lot like Humans and they have the same variations, if they have their shield on. The shield projects a more human appearance, so they can have varieties of eye and hair colour. Some ∑mareatians have shapes on their skin, which they're born with. E.g. Ogie and Weasy, both had/have two rectangles under each eye and Elon has a line across each eye. On average females are 162.56 cm tall and males are 167.64 cm tall, but hight can vary. ∑mareatians usually wear brown robes with a bit of colour and they wear household jewelry. ∑mareatains also look like they age really slowly, never looking 'old'. Without their shield all ∑mareatains have ashen white skin, black hair and two black eyes one bigger than the other. All the clothes they touch also turns black and white to most species eyes without their shield. ∑mareatains have been known to speak mostly ∑mareatian Latin, with most people speaking ∑mareatian Greek as a secondary language, with Insanus Iingua being quite common as well. History ∑mareatains were originally mutant humans living on Earth. The Great Rebecca of ∑mareates created ∑mareates using a machine from the DO NOT ENTER DOOR. It is unknown who created The DO NOT ENTER DOOR but Lia, Weasy and other ∑mareatians, are all convinced it has alway been in the hands of ∑mareatians. The DO NOT ENTER DOOR has all the most deadliest weapons made by mostly Origin E species, but other species as well. Some ∑mareatians have traveled out of ∑mareates, mostly royalty Ogie, Lia and Weasy, but others aswell including Elon, however it isn't a common occurrence. Culture Most ∑mareatians are very religious, their main religion is based off of Christianity and Judaism. ∑mareatians have always worshiped The Wolves Of Hall, as they were the helpers of the First ∑mareatian. Ice and Snow, the parents of the other wolves. Ice and Snow died 20 years after the First ∑mareatian did. The other wolfs are still around today, looking after the first ∑mareatians descendants. ∑mareatians started to worship Great Rebecca of ∑mareates as a 'Saint' soon after she moved the species away from Earth. ∑mareatians are very advanced but very isolated at the same time. They live in an well-ordered society, based on laws and democracy. There names are usually Latin, Greek or English in nature, but some ∑mareatians kept their orignal Human* last names too. *From other Human languages and cultures. Givings ∑mareatians get a 'giving' after having a vision that they'll have one usually between the ages of 18 and 67, though in rare cases givings can happen younger. The stats are different to the Weases, more of the population of ∑mareatians survive in their giving than Weases : * 79% lose memory * 10% aren't affected * 5% get weird abilities * 3% die * 3% get a 'need' for something (for example something as simple as 'I need to say apple every day' to 'I need to rule the galaxy' Unlike Weases, after their first giving ∑mareatians ''can die''''' from other causes.Category:Species